


My love don't cost a thing.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Talking, beginning relationship, talking about money, tony isn't so good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You should stop doing this Tony.”“Stop what?”“This. The gifts, the dinners, and the trips. The little trinkets and presents.”





	My love don't cost a thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



**My love don't cost a thing.**

 

“You should stop doing this Tony,” Bucky whispered, not ready to meet Tony's gaze and face the confusion there. He held up the box, the gold and red wrapping paper looking expensive and Bucky sighed. This was becoming a problem.

 

“Stop what?”

 

“This.” Bucky looked up, holding up the box between them and the light in Tony's eyes dimmed. He knew it would happen but it still broke his heart seeing Tony hurt and trying to hide it. He hated seeing Tony like this but he also hated the feeling that was inside him right now. This nagging voice inside his head telling him there was something wrong, something off. The box in his hand felt heavier by the second as he looked at Tony and he placed it down gently.

 

“This. The gifts, the dinners, and the trips. The little trinkets and presents.” The confusion was still there and maybe that was the saddest thing of all. Bucky doubted many people had complained about the gifts and how Tony loved spending money. Maybe not loved, he doubted Tony cared about money per se, but he did have a habit of throwing it around just to keep people close. He patted the spot next to him, seeing the hesitation in Tony's eyes.

 

“Please Tony.”

 

Using the word please always seemed to work and Tony sat down next to Bucky, not looking at him but frowning at the box on the table. The gold and red wrapping paper was bright and cheerful, somehow mocking them both and Bucky placed his hand on Tony's, catching the man's attention.

 

“Why?” Tony cleared his throat, glancing at the present again before meeting Bucky's gaze. His voice was harder now but there was a sliver of panic in it that Bucky really didn't like to hear. “Is it not enough? I tried to get the-”

 

“No. Tony, god no.” Bucky took Tony's hand and squeezed it tightly, realizing where the panic was coming from and he wanted to cry. How could a genius like Tony not understand what Bucky was talking about?

 

“Tony, baby. It's not that. Don't you understand? It's too much sweetheart.”

 

He'd never much cared for nicknames but with Tony, they just came naturally. A way to share something deep and meaningful between them. He loved how it made Tony blush, especially when it followed a compliment like ' you're gorgeous' or ' you're amazing'. He always tried to shrug it off but Bucky knew the man loved hearing them so he kept using them. Even now, with Tony looking confused, hurt and on the verge of panic.

 

“I don't- What is?”

 

“The gifts sweetheart. All the money you are spending on me. I don't-” Bucky stopped for a second thinking about his words. Saying 'I don't like it', would probably add to Tony's panic and the man was trying so hard to make their relationship work. It wasn't easy for the both of them, the different backgrounds, the celebrity thing, the damage on both of them. It was hard work, adapting to a life spent together with someone else but Bucky didn't mind at all. Tony was the man for him, the one he saw himself getting old with and that's why they needed to have this conversation.

 

“You have to stop doing this Tony. It's not necessary.”

 

“But I. Are you- Do you want to break up?”

 

Tony's question was so out of the blue that Bucky almost laughed at the silliness of it. But meeting his partner's serious expression he kept it locked down. _Oh god, he's serious!_

 

“Break up? Of course, I don't want to break up with you. Why would you-”

 

“Cause if you dislike the gifts then I can return them and get something else. Something you want more.”

 

“Tony-”

 

“It can be anything you want. I know you liked that jacket by Tom Ford. He's a friend of mine, sort of, I could give him a call and-”

 

“Tony!” Bucky saw the flinch and he grimaced, placing a hand on Tony's cheek and keeping it there. Somehow it calmed Tony down, having the physical contact and Bucky shook his head as Tony opened his mouth again.

 

“The sort of gift is not the issue Tony. It's that fact that there are so many gifts. It, it makes me feel cheap.”

 

He didn't think Tony could look more devastated but he did. Watching Bucky with wide eyes, he could see the gears turning inside Tony's head, trying to make sense of the conversation. Trying to figure out what he did wrong. Tony always thought he did something wrong when people were upset.

 

“Cheap?”

 

“It's not equal Tony. You buying me all these things, I'll never be able to return it.”

 

“You don't owe me anything.”

 

Tony's voice was soft, but it was the kind of soft that spoke of danger and Bucky grabbed a tighter hold of Tony's hand, knowing the man was reading to break out and run. Three months had taught him a thing or two about Tony Stark. Talking about emotions was not on his list of favorite things to do. It wasn't on Bucky's either.

 

“Tony please, let me finish. I know you don't expect anything in return, at least not in the material sense of the word.”

 

“I would never bribe you for sex with-”

 

Tony was up and looming over Bucky, face hard and furious and Bucky got up slowly. This was to be expected, Tony going on the defensive and lashing out. There was a flash of irritation and anger inside Bucky but he pressed it down, focusing on the man in front of him and trying to see inside his heart.

 

“I know that Tony. And I'm not that sort of person.” He raised an eyebrow, seeing the glimmer of guilt in Tony's eyes. “ I thought we- I want to be in a relationship with you Tony, as partners.”

Saying it out loud made his stomach do a flip. Three months was hardly a lot of time but he was falling for Tony fast and hard and didn't mind at all.

 

“We are. That's what partners do. Give each other presents, go out to dinner.”

 

His heart swelled at Tony's words. He doubted the man would have tolerated him in his life if he didn't want things to move forward but he'd been too afraid to ask. Afraid of pushing too much, of wanting things to happen too soon. So he'd kept his mouth shut, trying to show his feelings with actions and little gestures instead of big and overused words.

 

“Yes. It's what partners do when there is a special occasion and something to celebrate. Birthdays and silly holidays like Valentine's. Not like this sweetheart. Not every two weeks or every week. It's starting to feel- _I'm_ starting to feel like a sugar baby.”

 

The words tasted vile in his mouth but he had to say it. The frequency of the gifts and the value of them was getting ridiculous and it was making Bucky uncomfortable. It didn't feel right, not like they were real partners and he'd tried addressing it before but Tony had just shrugged it off, distracting him, very successful, with great sex.

 

“A sugar baby!”

 

“Yes.” Bucky removed his hand from Tony's cheek, taking Tony's other hand in both of his. “You keep paying for everything. You buy me gifts, you take me on fancy trips. It's not that I don't- I like the sentiment behind it, Tony, I really do, but I think you're doing it for the wrong reasons.”

 

It had been in the back of his mind for a few weeks now. Noticing how people acting around Tony, reading some old news articles, seeing how Tony behaved around friends. There was always a barrier there, a wall that was constantly up, showing the world what it wanted to see. Tony had a big mouth and a big personality but Bucky had seen how shaken he was when someone said something nasty. He'd seen how affected Tony was when his friends were in an argument.

 

“What can be wrong with wanting to provide for my lover? I have the money Bucky! I don't mind spending money on you, to keep you happy.”

 

Bucky sighed bringing Tony's hands up to his mouth and kissing the knuckles.

 

“I'm already happy Tony.” He placed another kiss on them before looking up, holding Tony's gaze. “I'm dating you.”

 

“I.”

 

“Sweetheart. Do you- I. I'm not with you for the money. It's not why I-”

 

“I know that!”

 

Tony huffed, trying to sound sure and steady but Bucky knew his partner well enough to see it was another act. He put them Tony's hands, guiding them back to the sofa, tugging at his hand when Tony hesitated for a second before sitting down.

 

“Do you? Darling, look at me. I'm not leaving.”

 

“I know that.”

 

The huff that comes out now is softer, half-hearted and Bucky gives Tony a smile. He leans forward, kissing him gently, sweet and soft and his heart skips a beat as Tony leans into it, his eyes falling closed, a tiny sound coming out of him.

 

“No, I don't think you do.” Bucky pulls back, seeing Tony blink his eyes at him, looking lovely and innocent and he steals another kiss before pulling back, gathering his jumbled words and his courage.

 

“I love you. I love you. _Tony_. Not Tony Stark the billionaire. I just want to spend time with you. Watch stupid movies together, share a meal, take a warm shower. I want to take you out to lunch and pay for it. Talk about your day and rub your feet. Make love to you and then cuddle after. It's not about the money Tony. It never was.”

 

A hitch of breath and then Tony's face shapes into a frown again, mouth going open and closed before words come out.

 

“But then why-”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Bucky doesn't know if he should go back in time and kick all the losers that made Tony say that out loud in the ass or hug the man next to him for all eternity instead.

 

“Because I love you Tony. It's really that simple.” Bucky signs as he sees the look on Tony's face. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. “You are the most amazing, brilliant, warmhearted man I've ever met.You give me all your love and attention. You see me for who I really am. You listen to me go on and on about the most mundane things, you stay with me when I have a panic attack and you don't judge me for it. You don't have to prove your love for me with your money. You already do, every day, with the little things you do. I want to be able to show my love for you too.”

 

“You already do.”

 

“Maybe.” Bucky shrugs a shoulder. “But you spending all your money on me makes me feel unworthy Tony. Like I don't deserve you.”

 

“You're being stupid.”

 

“And you are being stubborn. Can't you see my point? Where I'm coming from?”

 

A sigh of frustration filled the air and Bucky waited, his heart hammering away. If Tony didn't understand, didn't believe Bucky's feelings then where would that leave them? He couldn't even think about that, not having Tony in his life seemed like a never-ending nightmare.

 

“I. I just want to take care of you, James.”

 

“I know.” A weight lifted of Bucky's heart, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

 

“You already are taking care of me. By loving me and spending your time and attention on me. By letting me into your life, showing me the real you. By being vulnerable around me and trusting me with your secrets. You take care of me. I want to take care of you too. We are partners Tony. That means we both share the good and bad days.”

 

“I don't-”

 

“It means when you have a bad day, you tell me and let me carry you for a bit. Without you thinking you need to give me something. I won't leave just because you have a bad day Tony. Or because you need a shoulder to cry on. My shoulders are pretty broad.” Bucky smirked, knowing how much Tony loved Bucky's shoulders and arms. “I can handle your tears sweetheart.”

 

The silence settles as Tony looks down at his lap and Bucky lets him. Sometimes Tony needs time to process things and Bucky's has learned to not see it as a sign that Tony isn't paying attention. It's always the opposite.

 

“I. No one has ever) I don't know how good I'll be with that.” Tony's eyes are shining, a blush on his face and Bucky feels a stab of pride. Tony's not good at this, talking and being vulnerable but he's doing it anyway. Just for him.

 

“It's not about being good at it baby. It's about trying. Trying to let me in and trusting me. You do trust me right?”

 

“Of course!” Tony nods his head rapidly and Bucky laughs, grabbing the man and bringing him in for a heated kiss. Hearing the moan out of Tony's throat and going straight to his cock. He brings Tony onto his lap, squeezing the man's arse and liking how Tony's weight pins him down. Tony moves slowly, kissing and teasing Bucky's mouth and they are both panting and half hard by the time Tony pulls back.

 

“ I love you, sweetheart. Trust me when I say that and I don't need daily gifts to keep loving you. I just need you.”

 

He lets out a growl as Tony goes down to kiss and lick his neck, pushing down his body to get closer.

 

“You have that early meeting tomorrow.” Bucky hears the roughness and want in his own voice and his cock twitches when Tony looks up, a smug smile on his face before whispering in his ear.

 

“Don't care Buckling. I really, _really_ need to take care of you and your gorgeous cock right now.”

 

Before Bucky can respond Tony is on his knees, opening up Bucky's fly and pulling down his pants, eyes hungry and all Bucky can do is moan as he guides Tony to where he needs to be.

 

 _Maybe we should have heart to heart conversation more often._ Bucky thinks and then Tony's mouth wraps around him and all coherent thought leaves him.

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around September last year and I do like writing about Bucky and Tony and their differences. One of those is the fact that Tony is a billionaire and not afraid to show it. 
> 
> I hope you liked this and I'll see you soon.
> 
> Ps; I'm gifting this to Potrix because I like their writings and well, sometimes you should gift something to someone who has given you joy.


End file.
